Looking Glass
by MosherGurl
Summary: A girl who lives in the leaf village, her goal: destroy Sasuke Uchiha. Upon failing, she awoke in an unknown town called Magnolia. Will she get home? Will she ever see her friends again? ... Will she ever fit in here? OC x ? (Message me and let me know, the winner will be the pairing)
1. I'll Stay

I panted heavily, he had grown stronger without a doubt. But this much in such a short amount of time? It had to be impossible. I turned my Sharingan eyes to his much stronger ocular technique. The Mangekyou Sharingan. _I had to do this._

"I won't burden my friends with you anymore! I'm going to release Naturo and Sakura from you today!"

The man in front of me laughed. He _never_ did. Not in all the years I've known him… But this laugh, it was cold and cruel. It… _scared me._

"You can't overpower me Miyuki. Even your earth style has proven ineffective, so how do you plan to proceed?"

I clenched my hands into the dirt beneath me. I knew he was stronger than me, even after all these years of learning earth style, just to counteract his lightning style… but strength can only go so far. As long as I was faster or smarter I can have the advantage. I forced myself to my feet, only to collapse seconds after… what… what happened? I shifted to stand again, but my legs were numb, only pins and needles to be felt.

"Miyuki No Kazan Kunoichi… what a _pitiful_ excuse you are…"

I heard the sound of electricity, I couldn't move my head though. I couldn't look at him… why won't my body move? Am I going to die? Is this it?

"Naruto…"

I silently prayed… no, not to be saved. I prayed for him. For _Naruto_…

"I couldn't do it… I couldn't free you from him. Only you have that power…Naruto… I'm sorry…"

I fell… my head hit the dirt beneath, yet… I felt _nothing_… I could only _see_, and now… I can see him… I can see Sasuke charging his Chidori… his _face_… it isn't what it once was… Naruto…

"Please stop him…"

"She's waking up!"

"Shut up Natsu, she might have a headache."

"Sorry master, I'll take Natsu so you can be alone."

"Wait! _WAIT_!"

The door slammed shut, that sound I was certain of. I didn't recognise any voice though. I was almost afraid to open my eyes, but I know I had to. I had to know what was going on. So with more difficulty than expected I forced my eyes open.

"So I see you've come around."

I took in my surroundings first. It didn't take long to realise I was in a hospital room, the smells alone proved that. But visuals always help. I then turned to the voice that spoke to me, he had to be the smallest man I have ever seen. Since I forgot to reply the man coughed into his hand before smiling at me.

"I am Makarov. What's your name child?"

"Hana."

I gave a fake name, you could never be too careful around strangers. The last I recalled I was about to be finished off by Sasuke. Was he stopped? Was this man Akatsuki? A pawn of Orochimaru? Was he friendly? I wasn't about to take chances.

"Hana? It's lovely to meet you. We found you passed out in a nearby forest so brought you in. you looked like you had a rough night."

So I had been out there all night? And nearby village?

"So, I'm in Iwagakure?"

"Where?"

The old man tilted his head and I furrowed my brows slightly. I _was_ _nearby_? And he didn't know of _Iwa_? I forced myself to sit up, pushing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Iwagakure. That's the village I was closest to."

The man placed a hand to his chin, looking towards the ceiling.

"Well you're in a town called Magnolia. I've never heard of this village you speak of though."

_Magnolia_? Where the hell is that? He is obviously lying, and badly at that. I was on the outskirts of Iwagakure upon meeting Sasuke, and there is no place named Magnolia anywhere in that vicinity.

"I see, well thank you for your hospitality. Oh… umm… is there a bathroom nearby?"

I smiled shyly at the old man, I had to play stupid. And depending on his answer would show how stupid he was... It worked, he smiled before gesturing lightly to a door near the end of my room.

"It's just out there. Turn left and it's the first door on your right. Come back though, don't go wandering. There's still much to discuss."

_I bet there is_… I smiled.

"Ok, I won't be long."

I stood up and hobbled my way out the door, it still hurt a lot to move. It was mostly my right leg though, so I just had to keep most pressure on my left. But it's easier said than done… With a deep breath I begun to run as best I could down the hall, but upon seeing people I walked without making eye contact. I didn't want to seem suspicious. I just had to get out of this building. I carried on until I came upon an opening with a lot of noise coming through it. This wasn't a _hospital_… I took a brief glance through the open door way to see below on the first floor of the building. A lot of people were drinking and talking. It looked like a pub… I backed up and turned to find a different exit. A window near a secluded area would be my best bet, since I can't just discharge myself. A small '_tch'_ sound made its way from my lips as I carried on down the empty hallway. It seems most people were on the ground floor which made my life easier. Could this really be a shinobi hideout? Or am I just overthinking? _No_… you can never be too careful. How can anyone not have heard of one of the 5 great nations? They're obviously amateurs. And I'm not getting caught up with them. I continued down the hallway, passing another male as I trod.

"Huh? Hey, you're that girl from the infirmary!"

I stopped and turned to the loud pink haired male I had just passed. His voice was the same from the one I heard half awake. I pivoted slightly and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Hana. I was a little stiff so I decided to take a walk after me and Makarov spoke."

A bright grin crossed the boy's face. Much like the one Naruto pulls.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hana, I'm Natsu. Would you like some company?"

_Natsu_? That was the boy that got drug out if I recall. I waved my hand slightly before turning.

"It's nice to meet you too Natsu. But I'd like to get my wits about me, thank you though."

"Oh ok then. Well I'll be down in the guild hall when you're ready! Bye Hana!"

The boy ran off as I turned to look after him. What was a _guild_?

"_Uck_…"

I couldn't think long enough. My side… it _hurt_… Sasuke's first Chidori attack must have done more damage than I initially thought.

"Hana? Hana where'd you go?!"

It got worse… I grit my teeth and pushed myself forward. I had to find a window off the map! And soon! Adrenaline kicked in shortly, and the pain was soon a numb buzz. Escape the only thing on my mind. But the hallways seemed longer, time seemed to speed by. Was I actually getting _anywhere_? A cloud pulled over the edges of my vision and I stopped for a moment to massage my temples. I can't get anywhere if I can't see.

"You're Hana?"

My head shot up to the voice, blurring my vision once again. I saw a short blue haired woman with a kind face, she looked worried.

"I'm sorry. You don't know me, but I'm Levi. I saw you when you first came in, and just ran into master Makarov and he said you were missing. I'm so glad you're safe."

She seemed too concerned to be genuine… I pushed my hand to my head, I was still dizzy.

"Hey are you ok?"

"**Stay back**!"

I held a hand up and heard the woman's footsteps stop… in honesty I didn't even notice her move. That was a good call.

"Where am I?"

"Hana?"

"**Where am I?!**"

I swayed slightly, it took energy _shouting_? The last time I was like this was training with Lady Tsunade. I must contain myself… but deliria seemed to be taking control.

"You fooled me Hana!"

I heard footsteps closing in and begun to gather what little chakra I had to fight;

"Natsu stop!"

I followed the boy known as Natsu's action and depleted my chakra to look up at the woman known as Levi before me. A few footsteps behind Natsu followed_. 1… 2… 3…_ 3 people… 4 including Natsu stood behind me. I didn't turn, they weren't close… so I had time to react upon an attack. I kept my gaze on Levi. She gave a small smile, one I could believe.

"To let you know, you're in Magnolia in the Fairy Tail guild. We brought you in since you were injured, were not going to hurt you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you're going to lie then make it believable. But what information do you want if you're not going to hurt me? I figured anyway since you healed my wounds so I wouldn't die at least. I won't give you anything."

Levi looked confused, I heard someone behind me step closer.

"We don't want anything. Geez, can't you just say thanks like a normal person?"

I didn't recognise that voice, but I didn't turn. I didn't answer. Were they serious? Or just good actors?

"I'd feel better if I wasn't cornered. Ever since I left the infirmary people have been looking for me which I understand, but yet now I'm ganged up on. In normal circumstances I'd be able to converse in the open, one on one. Can I do that? Without a mass of _non-nurses_ following after me?"

"Wait! Then how do we know you're not a threat to _us_!"

I blinked; they _didn't_ know that. For all they know I was planted there. I sighed heavily.

"Fine. I will speak to the one in charge and they can have a guard. But I request distance so I know that I'm not in danger."

"That's fine."

I heard the voice of the man I spoke to in the infirmary and turned to face him. So he _was_ in charge after all.

"We shall speak outside and Erza will accompany me, but to your request she will keep distance to ensure your security."

I nodded towards him. I knew my weapons had been removed during my unconscious state, but I didn't really need them since I knew ninjutsu. After all, it takes a weaker man to need crutches. And I didn't need weapons to fight. I followed Makarov outside along with a red haired woman who I assumed was Erza, but she stopped just outside the doors, leaving me and the little man to carry on.

"Why did you run Hana? Do you have something to hide?"

"Do you?"

We both stopped and turned to face each other, he no longer wore the grandfather smile he had earlier, but rather a business man gaze. I knew he was more than meets the eye.

"I fell unconscious in a forest close to Iwagakure and woke up in your home, or _guild_. You claim to have never heard of it but it's one of the 5 great nations. _Everyone_ has heard of it."

"I'm afraid the place you speak of hasn't ever been mentioned around these parts."

"That's right, _Magnolia_. Well let me state that I have travelled through to all the nations and have never come across your town. It isn't even on the map. Nor have the Kage's or Feudal Lord's mentioned you."

The man tilted his head confused.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about young one. Maybe we should go to the magic council and see if they can help you."

It was now my turn to tilt my head. Was this guy messing with me?

"Magic council?"

He blinked a couple of times before coughing into his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure you know of the magic council at your age."

_What the fuck was a magic council?!_ I pressed a hand to my head, a headache was forming. Either these people were dedicated to their lie, or I'm somewhere unknown.

"Can I leave?"

"Huh?"

I looked to the old man, expression serious.

"_Can I leave_?"

"The guild?"

"Yes. Am I ok to leave the guild? The town even?"

Makarov looked concerned;

"You _can_, but you just said you don't know where you are. Plus your injuries…"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well I wouldn't recommend it, but if that's what you want… then I guess I can't stop you."

He put his hands behind his back, worry evident. I nodded my head and turned towards the guild, glancing at that Erza woman for a second before back to Makarov.

"Then I'll _stay_."


	2. Show me what you got!

Everyone stared blankly at me from my spot in the guild. Then again I stared back just as blank. Mostly thanks to that Levi girl, everything had been worked out…even though I didn't like the answer…

"How is this possible?"

"It makes no sense!"

"What are we going to do?"

I'm unsure what _they're_ so worried about, it's me that's stuck here…

"Quiet down everyone! She'll just have to stay here until she can get back home."

"But how long could that take?"

"She doesn't even know magic!"

My eyebrow twitched lightly at the boy I recognised as Natsu… _I was still sat here_…

"It doesn't matter flame brain! She needs our help!"

"What did you say ice princess?!"

"_**ENOUGH**_!"

All eyes turned to Makarov, even my own. This man had authority, and it seems everyone else knew it too.

"This young lady is far away from home and is in need of our help. So that's what we'll do because that is the Fairy Tail way! It may be long and difficult, but when do we _ever_ give up?!"

The guild cheered, and I couldn't help but smile. This guy sure knew how to get a rise… even out of me… I stood and cleared my throat, gaining his and everyone else's attention.

"For the record there's something you should know, I used an alias. My real name isn't Hana, its Miyuki. I'm sorry for deceiving you but you must understand that it was for my own protection."

The old man nodded in understanding, encouraging me to continue.

"And although I may not know how to use this _magic_ that you all do, I am skilled in the shinobi way. Please allow me to prove myself to you, and assist you. I will do all I can to repay your kindness. Perhaps a harmless brawl with one of-"

I never finished my sentence… Natsu yelped in happiness and scared me into cutting off.

"**I WANT TO FIGHT HER!**"

"Natsu, you want to fight everyone. We don't even know how good this girl is."

"**I'M GUNA KICK HER ASS!"**

The mans voice was unheard as Natsu began pouncing around the room. I couldn't help but feel a little at home. He reminded me of someone… I smiled lightly.

"Very well."

I cut off the conversation Natsu and a few other people were having, eyes turning towards me.

"I accept your challenge Natsu."

I removed my jacket and shoes and begun walking towards the entrance of the guild, a very loud '_yeeeeaaahhhh_!' following after me. Upon exiting, I took my position, Natsu already in his stance. He certainly was an eager beaver. I took a deep breath and charged, I wouldn't waste time. Taijutsu would be my first move, time to feel him out. I launched a punch towards his left cheek, which he dodged before swinging his leg up. I jutted to the right, just avoiding it. I had to stay in close. I took opportunity to squat and swipe my leg across, knocking his solo leg from under him. He fell to the floor as I smashed my fist down swiftly, only to crack concrete since he rolled out of the way. With my hand still in the ground I pressed my weight onto it, forcing my body into a roundhouse kick, clipping Natsu's left arm rather than his cheat. He jumped away. I smirked, his muscles weren't just for _show_ after all.

"**FIRE DRAGON-"**

My head snapped up at him speaking_, his mouth_… it was now filled with something.

"**ROAR!"**

A burst of flames shot from his lungs, in my surprise I barely managed to flip away from him. I turned briefly to the embers on the ground behind me.

"So you're a fire user too… Let's see whose is stronger… **FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!**"

I formed my hand signs and blew the fire ball at the boy before me. He smirked, but I didn't stop until I saw him engulfed in flames. I jumped back lightly, watching for his silhouette. It came, but not as expected…

"_What the_…"

I don't believe it… how am I seeing this? He was… _eating my attack_? I watched… I watched as he ate up _every single flame_ before smirking at me.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly."

My mouth was open, my dry tongue making me aware of that fact. _How did he do that_? I heard giggles from the side line.

"If she uses fire then Natsu has this in the bag**. GO NATSU**!"

_I see_, he eats the fire that he uses. Or that's what I'm guessing at least.

"I see, so fire won't work against you. Then lucky for me I have another Chakra element."

Natsu tilted his head confused, he obviously had no idea what I was talking about. Time for him to find out.

"**EARTH STYLE: HEADHUNTER JUTSU!"**

I slammed my hands to the ground after my hand signs and the earth started to rumble. Natsu looked around for the attack until the earth swallowed him up, leaving only his head visible.

"What the?! **GET ME OUT OF THIS!"**

I smiled, I won… _thank god_, I didn't have a lot of chakra considering I hadn't healed properly yet. Restricting his movements was a good call.

"It looks like Miyuki won."

"**NO**!"

I looked at Natsu, the earth cracked around his head. He was fighting his way out… I smiled, a genuine one. He reminded me so much of home. It was like watching Naruto.

"Face it Natsu, you lost!"

Some guild members laughed at him, but I watched. _Can he get out of it_? Inside, I really hoped he would… With a long cry he cracked the ground enough and lunged himself from its hold. I approved…

"_It's not over yet…"_

"Face it Natsu, in that time she could have finished yo-"

"No, it's fine. This is a trial after all. It wouldn't be worth it if you couldn't see what I could do."

_Besides, it's like battling Naruto again…_

"I'll give you my all Natsu! But promise me the same thing!"

I held my hands together and he smirked back, dropping into a stance.

"You got it!"

"**LAVA STYLE: BODY MOULD JUSTU!"**

I held my stance…_2 seconds… 3 seconds_… Natsu tilted his head and laughed lightly.

"What good are these _jutsu's_ if they don't do anything?"

I smirked;

"Oh, it did _something_."

I launched towards him, a punch aimed at his face. He stepped back as I continued my frontal assault. He kept dodging, yet a confused look on his features.

"You won't beat me like that!"

He dodged another punch I launched, hitting a wall instead.

"_Guh_?!"

Natsu watched as the wall melted, I turned to him again; a smile on my face.

"You really think I'd _intentionally_ hit you like this? My body mould increases my temperature to that of lava in the areas selected. I'm not called _Miyuki No Kazan Kunoichi_ for nothing you know, but I guess you wouldn't know that."

Natsu scowled at the mocking tone in my voice, flames forming around his body as he charged up an attack. I prepared myself, all I had to do was get in close.

"Tell me Natsu, can you eat _lava_?"

He grit his teeth, so I guessed not. This made me smirk as I lowered my temperature. I didn't want to kill him, plus it hurt me after a while.

"**FIRE DRAGON-"**

"**LAVA STYLE-"**

"_**THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!"**_

Both I and Natsu stumbled, Makarov had spoken. I turned to the old man, his face expressionless.

"The techniques you show _could_ be magic, and you are clearly talented. I will allow you on missions."

I released my jutsu and bowed to Makarov. Now I can pay my way.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this."

He nodded before turning back to the guild;

"So then… _let's drink and celebrate our new recruit!"_

He turned with a huge grin, the group surrounding him cheering in sync. A sweat drop formed on my head. _These people_…

"Miyuki! Are you coming or what?!"

I looked to Natsu who had ran ahead and was on his way into the guild. My gaze wandered, looking at each smiling person. I don't think I've ever seen such a happy group of people in my life.


End file.
